1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a remote operated target processing system comprising a firing robot having a weapon and an optoelectronic sighting device producing an image of the target, a control device for directing the sighting device and controlling the weapon and a central processing unit managing the operation of the optoelectronic sighing device and the weapon.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known target tracking and neutralisation systems, generally particularly complicated, based on the geo-localizing of a target whose coordinates are entered into a tracking system guiding the weapon towards the target or near it.
A particularly simple and efficient remote operated target processing system is described in document FR 12 53 382, capable of neutralising the target after detecting it. The system includes a firing robot comprising a weapon associated with an optoelectric sighting part giving an image of the target, sensors detecting the relative position of the weapon, and actuators setting up the weapon and a central processing unit receiving instructions and signals from the sensors to generate the control signals of the actuators and weapon.